totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czy odróżniasz jednorożca od pegaza?
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 4 W przyczepie ekipy Chris sobie czytał jakąś książkę fantasy. Do przyczepy wchodzi Chef. Chef: 'A ty znowu czytasz te bajki? '''Chris: '''To wcale nie są żadne bajki! Tu jest pełno akcji, niespodziewanych momentów...Hej, co ty na to, aby zrobić wyzwanie o filmach fantastycznych? '''Kamerzysta: '''A mógłbyś nie robić wielkiego spoileru? Jest już 14:00 i kręcimy! '''Chris: '''Jeny...Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu mieliśmy powtórkę z wyzwań sportowych. Brick wreszcie udowodnił, że nadaje się do drużyny. Jo też nie próżnowała, za to Heather...sami wiecie co. Graliśmy w siatkę, nogę, boks, pobiegaliśmy sobie i popływaliśmy. Oczywiście z małymi niespodziankami hehe. A co najważniejsze Courtney zerwałą ze Scott'em! To się nazywa niespodziewany zwrot akcji! Czy Scott będzie to mocno przeżywał? Czy Dawn skończy wreszcie z tą swoją ekologią? I kogo wyślemy do Wielkiego Buta Przegranych? Dowiecie się tego już niedługo w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! ''< Muzyka: I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Przyczepy drużyn U Starych Kamer Kamera daje wielki zoom na frontowe drzwi damskiej części przyczepy z których wychodzi Helen. W tle słychać czyiś płacz. 'Helen: '''No ja nie mogę! Komu tak bardzo ostatnia przegrana dała w kość że tak teraz beczy? ''Kamera pokazuje całą przyczepę Kamer, gdzie Helen z talerzem sernika w ręku i medalem z poprzedniego wyzwania na szyi zauważa płaczącego Scotta siedzącego na schodach i jedzącego jakąś zgniłą papkę. Helen zamyka drzwi by nikt nie słyszał i podchodzi do Scotta. '''Helen: '''A tobie co dolega? Denerwujesz się, że przez ciebie przegraliśmy? Przecież i tak nie było ostatnio odcinka z eliminacją! '''Scott: ''(płacze) To nie tylko o to chodzi! Dlaczego Courtney ze mną zerwała? Dlaczego?! '''Helen: '''Ee... ''Pojawia się retrospekcja z poprzedniego odcinka, kiedy Kamery odwiązują Scotta i Zoey z siatki. Courtney: 'Brawo, łamagi! Przez was przegraliśmy wyzwanie! '''Scott: 'Łamagi?! Omal nie zginęliśmy! Tak czy nie, chcę całusa! 'Courtney: '''Nie ma mowy! Nie ma żadnego całusa i już nigdy nie będzie! Zrywam z tobą! ''Wszyscy westchnęli. 'Helen: '''O mamuniu.... '''Brick: '''Ale pojechała. ''Scott'owi zbierało się na łzy, zaś Courtney w ogóle nie była wzruszona. 'Scott: '''Ale...dlaczego? '''Courtney: '''Jesteś ohydny, nudny, nie romantyczny i przez ciebie właśnie przegraliśmy. To koniec, Scott! ''Odeszła od niego, a tamten rozpłakał się na dobre. Koniec retrospekcji. 'Helen: '...Słuchaj, nie ma czego ronić łez. Musisz się uczyć na błędach, a nie je opłakiwać. Teraz wiesz kim jest Courtney - wredną jędzą skupiającą się tylko na sobie, wygranej i prawnikach. I co z tego? Teraz wiesz, że musisz poznać dziewczynę bliżej zanim ją rozkochasz na dobre. Spokojnie, może niedługo los znowu się do ciebie uśmiechnie i znajdziesz inną osobę, z którą będziesz w trwałym związku. Scott przestał płakać. '''Scott: '''Dzięki, Helen. To miło z twojej stronie...Ale czemu mi to mówisz? W czwartym sezonie byłem głównym antagonistą, a ty podobno takim nie ufasz. '''Helen: ''(chichocze) Daj spokój, Scott. Jesteś całkiem inny niż Heather czy Alejandro. Oni na początku tak jak ty: zadebiutowali i zrobili niezły bigos. Ale oni się nic z tego nie nauczyli i są tacy jak przedtem. Ale jak cię oglądałam w TPPG, to sądzę że się zmieniłeś. Spokojnie, nie wyrzucę cię tak łatwo, jeśli ty nie będziesz zadzierał ze mną. ''Oddała mu sernik i poszła z powrotem do przyczepy. Helen: 'Lepiej to zjedz. Musisz mieć energię na następne wyzwanie. ''Weszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a Scott się lekko uśmiechnął i zaczął się obżerać sernikiem. 'Scott(pokój zwierzeń): '''Dobrze gada. Mogę ją sobie zostawić na finał. Ale najpierw muszę udowodnić Courtney, że po naszym zerwaniu tak łatwo się nie dam! '''Helen(pokój zwierzeń): '''Scott? Widać że po wyjściu z traumatronu trochę mu rozum wbił się do głowy. Może mi się przydać. Po za tym, nie chcę żeby ktoś mi tutaj smutał i obijał się wyzwaniu. To się nazywa Totalna Porażka, nie Totalne Smutasy U Dziwnych Scenariuszy ''Dawn siedziała przy schodach i rozmawiała z ptakami. 'Dawn: '''Przysięgam wam, to był ostatni raz kiedy zagrałam w piłkę nożną! ''Ptaki coś do niej odćwierkały. 'Dawn: '''Zawszę mogę znaleźć jakiś mniej niebezpieczny sport...na przykład pływanie, albo szachy! ''Ptaki znów coś jej odćwierkały. Niedaleko Dawn stali Brick, Gwen i Duncan z medalami i patrzą si e na Dawn ze zdziwieniem. 'Duncan: '''Jak z nią przeżyłeś czwarty sezon? '''Brick: '''Byliśmy w jednej drużynie ledwie odcinek, bo tego samego dnia Scott ją wrobił w kradzież więc ją przegłosowaliśmy. '''Gwen: '''Ach, ciekawe kto wyjdzie w tym sezonie na głównego antagonistę. '''Duncan: '''Jak dla mnie Courtney. Pamiętacie, co zrobiła Scottowi w ostatnim odcinku? '''Brick: '''No, wbiła mu nóż w plecy. Ale mnie ciekawi czy największą oszustką nie okaże się jednak.... '''Chris(przez obklejony taśmą megafon): '''Czas na dzisiejsze wyzwanie! Niech wszystkie drużyny przyjdą pod studio 13. ''Wszyscy wychodzą z przyczep. 'Heather: '''Jakie znowu studio 13? '''Chris: '''Znajdziecie je w głąb planu. Jest na nim napisane "13 - fantasy: dragon". Szybko! ''Wszyscy poszli poszukać studia. Studio 13 Wszyscy znaleźli się nad torem rajdowym z dwoma gokartami umalowanymi na jednorożce z logami drużyn. 'Chris: '''Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie nawiązuję trochę do filmów fantastycznych. Zadanie jest proste, musicie dojechać gokartem drużyny do mety, uważając na gejzery. '''Uczestnicy: '''Gejzery?! '''Chris: '''Zaraz wam to pokaże... ''Pojawił się ekran na którym stażysta przejeżdża przez tor z dziwnymi wypukłościami. Nagle jeden z wypukłości wybucha i stażysta odlatuje z planu... 'Chris: '''Takie gejzery :D. '''Heather: '''Czy ty chcesz nas zabić, idioto? '''Chris: '''Nie, chcę się zabawić. To gokarto-rożców! ''Uczestnicy poszli do gokartów swoich drużyn Wyzwanie Wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach przy starcie. Gokarty prowadziły samozwańcze kapitanowe drużyn, czyli Courtney i Jo. '' '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy! A przy okazji, jeśli myślicie że gejzery to jedyna przeszkoda na drodze, to się grubo mylicie :D. 3,2, 1 start! ''Nad metą czerwone światło zamieniło się na zielone i drużyny ruszyły. Na przód wysunęły się Scenariusze, a Kamery miały drobne problemy techniczne. '' '''Zoey: '''O co chodzi? ''Courtney próbuje nacisnąć któryś z pedałów, ale nic się nie dzieje. 'Courtney: '''Pedał gazu nie działa. '''Scott: '''Pokaż, może pomogę. '''Courtney: '''Ty? Weź spadaj! '''Scott: '''Ale... '''Helen: '''Dosyć! ''Wyrzuciła Courtney z kierownicy i poszła na jej miejsce. Stanęła na pedał gazu i nagle gokart Kamer jeździł jak Formuła 1. '''Helen(pokój zwierzeń): Panna prawniczka... Courtney( pokój zwierzeń): Nowa Gwen... Helen i Courtney (oddzielnie w pokoju zwierzeń): 'Musi odejść! ''Kamery prześcignęły Scenariuszów. Ci o mało nie dostali gejzerem. 'Heather: '''Co z wami! Do roboty, szybciej! '''Jo: '''Ej, to nie ty jesteś tu kapitanem, stara Heather, tylko ja! '''Heather: '''Zwyczajnym fuksem. I tak dzięki tobie nie wygrywamy! '''Gwen: '''Dziewczyny! Nie zaczynajcie znowu jak w poprzednim sezonie! ''Nagle ze ścian wyleciał ogień i Jo ledwo zdążyła wcisnąć hamulec by nie zrobić z drużyny kotleta. Chris na mecie oglądający ich z monitora pękł ze śmiechu 'Duncan: '''I to niby mają być te dodatkowe przeszkody?! Dziękuję bardzo! '''Chris: '''Ależ nie ma za co. Która drużyna przejdzie ten tor? A która zabierze kogoś do domu? Dowiecie się po krótkiej przerwie w Totalnej! Porażce! Zemście Planu! ''Po przerwie wracamy do gokarta Kamer. Jeżdżąc z niebywałą szybkością zwinnie unikają gejzerów. Nagle znikąd pojawia się gigantyczny wiatrak tworzący do drużyny wielką wichurę. Gokartorożec zaczyna zwalniać. Tak wieje że Mike'owi odleciała koszulka i zamienił się w Vito. 'Vito: '''Ej, co jest grane? ''Gokart o mało nie został przypalony ogniem. 'Zoey: '''Długo by gadać. ''Dziwne Scenariusze ich doganiają omijając wiatrak i Stare Kamery znowu zostały w tyle. 'Cody: '''Lena, spróbuj wyminąć wiatrak! '''Sierra: '''Dlaczego mówisz na nią Lena? '''Courtney: '''A jakie ma znaczenie kto kogo nazywa? Gazu, Histeria! ''Helen na chwilę osłupiała, a potem przyśpieszyła z wkurzoną miną 'Helen: '''Nigdy... ''Wzięła najwyższą prędkość w gokarcie. 'Helen: '..nie mów... Gokart cudem jechał prędko w kierunku wiatraka. Helen wzięła po drodze jakiś kamulec. 'Helen: '..do mnie... Rzuciła kamieniem w wiatrak i wyminęła go. Sprzęt się rozwalił tworząc wielki wybuch a gokart spokojnie pojechał dalej. '''Helen:..."Histeria". Vito: ''(Zagwizdał) Fajną macie nową koleżankę. ''Przyleciała jego koszula, która jakimś cudem sama się na niego włożyła zamieniając się z powrotem w Mike'a. Ten obrócił się i zobaczył płonący wiatrak. Mike: 'Coś mnie ominęło? '''Zoey: '''I to dużo ''(szepcze do niego) Nigdy nie mów na Helen "Histeria". 'Helen(pokój zwierzeń): '''Znam jeszcze jedną osobę która mnie tak denerwująco nazywała. A jej imię to Marta. Oszustka z piekła rodem. Mój wielki wróg z Polski. Nawet Courtney jej nie dorównuje. Ale ona właśnie się czegoś dowiedziała. Wylądowała z nią na liście osób, które powinny na mnie uważać. ''Kamery zaczęły jeździć tak szybko, że od razu ominęły Scenariusze. 'Heather: '''Nie ma mowy żebym przegrała. Gaz do dechy, Jo! '''Jo: '''Siedź i nie marudź, staro Heather! '''Heather: 'Że jak mnie nazwałaś?! 'Dawn: '''Dziewczyny, błagam was! '''Jo: '''Zamknijcie się obydwie! Jeśli przegramy to wiecie czyja będzie to wina! '''Heather(pokój zwierzeń): '''Jo doprowadza mnie do szału!....Więc lepiej jak zrobię z nią sojusz ''(skrzyżowała palce) ''Niby sojusz. ''Heather wpadła na jakiś pomysł. 'Heather: '''Wiesz Jo, co byś powiedziała na.... '''Brick: '''Jo, gejzer! Uważaj! ''Jednak było za późno. Gokart wjechał na gejzer, ten się uaktywnił i samochód poleciał daleko aż za chmury gdzie cała drużyna znalazła się w bezchmurnym niebie. 'Heather: '''I kto mówił, że nie dojdę do nieba? ''Nagle wszyscy spadali i zaczęli krzyczeć. Tymczasem druga drużyna była już blisko mety. '' '''Chris: '''A zwycięzcami są.... ''Zaczęto słyszeć coraz głośniejsze krzyki Scenariuszy. 'Cody: '''Wy też to słyszycie? ''Dziwne Scenariusze spadali prosto na Stare Kamery razem ze swoim gokartem i....Bum! Obydwa gokarty wybuchły i uczestnicy powolnie próbują wyjść z gruzów samochodów. 'Chris: '''Dobra, nie wiem co to było, ale też nie wiem która drużyna wygrała. A skoro jeszcze mamy czas to zrobimy dogrywkę! ''Uczestnicy jęknęli. Dogrywka Sceneria przenosi się na jakiś dach gdzie stoją Chris, Chef trzymający jakieś dwie pary skrzydeł i trochę posiniaczeni uczestnicy. 'Chris: '''Czas na dogrywkę! Zadanie jest proste. Każda drużyna musi wybrać kogoś z zespołu żeby używając tych oto skrzydeł poleciał na ten oto szczyt i zabrał stąd zmorę programu - Pana Kokosa. ''Pokazuje na szczyt niedaleko dachu na którym jak gdyby nigdy nic leżał Pan Kokos. 'Chris: '''Drużyna której zawodnik złapie kokos wygrywa, a przegrani zabiorą dziś kogoś do wykopania. A więc, kto z Kamer chce.... ''Przychodzi stażysta który daje Chris'owi jakąś kartkę. Kartka okazuje się straaasznie długa. 'Chris: '''Eem, Mike? '''Mike: '''O co chodzi? '''Chris: '''To od lekarzy. Twoi psycholodzy oglądają ten sezon i ze względów zdrowotnych nie pozwalają mi byś wykonywał niektórych zadań, w tym tą dogrywkę. Psują mi rozrywkę a i tak nie mam co na to powiedzieć. '''Mike: '''Rany... '''Chris: '''No dobra, kto chętny? '''Courtney: '''Za żadne skarby świata nie będę w tym uczestniczyć. Wybierzcie kogo innego! '''Zoey: '''To może ja? '''Mike: '''To że ja w tym nie uczestniczę, to nie znaczy że ty możesz się wpakowywać w niebezpieczeństwo. Nie ma mowy. '''Sierra: '''Ale nie chcę by Cody zginął, a ja też nie mogę zginąć bo zdradzi mnie z Helen! '''Cody: '''Zdradzi? Sierra, co ty wygadujesz? '''Courtney: '''O nie! Albo wy, albo nikt! ''Zaczęli się kłócić. Helen próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale jej nie słuchali. Zobaczyła że Scott siedzi ze smutną miną i zwieszoną głową. Helen w padła więc na pomysł. '''Helen: '''Niech Scott zagra w dogrywce! '''Scott: '''Co?! Dlaczego ja? '''Helen: '''Wreszcie będziesz mógł udowodnić, że nadajesz się do drużyny! Wierzę w ciebie, musisz pokazać na co cię stać! '''Courtney: ''(westchnęła) No dobra, niech będzie. '''Chris: '''A Scenariusze? '''Heather: '''No chyba nie ja! '''Duncan: '''Ja to zrobię! '''Gwen: 'Żartujesz? Nie chcę mieć potłuczonego chłopaka! Prędzej ja to zrobię niż ty! Tamci też zaczęli się kłócić. Heather odeszła od nich i poszła do Jo. Heather: 'Wiem, że się nie dogadujemy, ale co powiesz na mały sojusz? '''Jo: '''A co z tego zyskam? '''Heather: '''Gwarancję, że cię nie wywalę. O ile ty nie wywalisz mnie. ''Jo spojrzała na resztę drużyny. Do kłótni dołączyli Dawn i Brick. '''Jo: '''Zgoda. Masz jakiś plan? '''Heather: '''Wybierzemy Bricka. Jest niezły i również głupi. Jeśli przegra, wszyscy go oskarżą jako winowajcę i będziemy miały gwarancję, że odpadnie on a nie któraś z nas. Co ty na to? '''Jo: '''Dobra. Uwaga, drużyno! Jako kapitan do dogrywki wybieram Bricka! '''Brick: '''Serio? '''Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Nie jestem wcale taka głupia. Już nie zakładam głupich sojuszy. Jestem pewna że to Heather dziś wyleci. Bricka zostawię sobie na deser. Chris: 'A więc postanowione. Brick, Scott podejdźcie. ''Chef założył im skrzydła. 'Chris: '''Nie chcę mi się tłumaczyć szczegółów. Po prostu lećcie i weźcie Pana Kokosa. Kto go weźmie pierwszy ten wygrywa. Start! ''I polecieli. Na początku szło im dobrze. Nagle Chef zaczął do nich strzelać piłeczkami do golfa XD. Próbując uniknąć ciosów, Brick poleciał wyżej. Scott jednak próbował sam stawić czoło zagrożeniu. Zwinnie unikał piłek, ale jednak został zbombardowany i zaczął spadać. Kamery westchnęły, a Scenariusze kibicują Brickowi. Scott jednak się nie poddał i poleciał do szczytu. Brick mimo to był od niego bliżej, jednak z tego powodu że leciał za wysoko pióra zaczęły mu spadać aż w końcu całe się z niszczyły i poleciał w dół. Za to Scott złapał Pana Kokosa ale przez nieuwagę stracił kontrolę nad skrzydłami i również poleciał w dól. Na szczęście nic im się nie stało bo na dole była trampolina. Chłopaki spokojnie podskakiwali aż w końcu usiedli spokojnie za to Brick dostał Panem Kokosem po głowie. Pobiegła do nich reszta. 'Chris: '''Stare Kamery zwyciężają! ''Kamery mają zaciesz. 'Helen: '''A nie mówiłam że ci się uda? ''Patrzy na Courtney z uśmieszkiem. 'Chris: '''Za to Scenariusze wybierają się na ceremonię! '''Duncan: '''Brawo, Jo! '''Jo: '''Co ja? '''Gwen: '''To ty wybrałaś Bricka przez swoje rządzenie się. Masz nasz głos. '''Jo: '''Ale to nie ja go wybrałam tylko Heather. '''Brick: '''Serio? '''Jo: '''Tak, i chciała ze mną zrobić sojusz. ''Scenariusze poza Jo i Heather westchnęli. '''Dawn: '''Czyli już wiadomo kogo dziś wyeliminujemy. '''Heather: Grr... Ceremonia Chris: 'Witam na kolejnej ceremonii z wami, Scenariusze. '''Gwen: '''Daruj sobie, Chris. '''Chris: '''Matko. Wybieracie osobę do eliminacji, kto zyska najwięcej głosów idzie do Wielkiego Buta Przegranych bla, bla, bla. Starczy? No to głosujcie. ''Wszyscy głosują. '''Brick: Znowu narobiłem bałaganu. Muszę coś z tym zrobić (głosuje) Heather: Już nie żyjesz (głosuje) Jo: 'Nigdy ze mną nie zadzieraj. (''głosuje) 'Duncan: '''Ta dziewczyna prosi się o to już szósty sezon (głosuje)'' '''Gwen: Nie wygląda to dobrze (głosuje) Dawn: Nie wiem jaki to ma sens, ale dobra.'' (głosuje)'' Skończyli głosować. Przychodzi Chef w garniturze i statuetkami Chris: A gdzie twoja kiecka? Chef: 'Nie marudź. '''Chris: '''Rany. Na szybko. Dzisiaj bezpieczni są Dawn, Gwen, Duncan i o dziwo Brick ''Chef rzuca im normalne statuetki '''Chris: '''A wyeliminowanym zostaje... ... ... .... ... ... .. '''Jo: Miało być na szybko! Chris: Ale musi być jakoś dramatycznie! ... .. ... .... . ... ... ... Dramatyczna muzyka xD .. ... .... ... .. .. .. . .. . .. . .. .. . Chris: Heather! Heather: Że co?! Wielki But Przegranych Chef chciał jej dać napiwek na autobus, ale ta się wymądrzała. Heather: 'Mam w nosie to głupie show! Jesteście bandą frajerów! Przedszkolaki są od was lepsze! Tylko ja coś tutaj wznosiłam! ''Chef włożył pieniądze do kieszeni. '''Chef: Skoro tak, to nie ma napiwku Heather: 'Jaja sobie robi... (zostaje wykopana hen za plan) ''CIEEEEE!!! '''Chris: No, wreszcie się jej pozbyliśmy. Coś się stanie w następnym odcinku? Co przygotujemy tym razem? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Przystanek autobusowy Heather wylądowała i usiadła na ławce. Heather: Odpadłam jako druga?! To niemożliwe! Jeszcze im pokaże! Już się boję na myśl o moim Alejandro. Przyjeżdża autobus i do niego wsiada. Kierowca: Heather? Heather z Totalnej Porażki? Heather: '''My się znamy? '''Kierowca: Jestem twoim wielkim fanem! Dasz autograf? Heather: 'A zabierzesz mnie do domu za friko? '''Kierowca: '''Oczywiście! ''Heather podpisuje się mu w notatniku, a ten daje jej bilet. Heather usiadła na końcu '''Heather: Dureń.. Koniec chyba trochę dziwnego odcinka. Dobrej nocy! Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Świetnie! Średnio. Słabo Zadowoleni z eliminacji? Tak Trochę Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu